


Boxing

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Jack listens to Sam and Daniel debate





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | Boxing

##  Boxing 

##### Written by Lin   
Comments? Forward them to us at yumafanfic@aol.com

  

I can hear them before I walk through the door. 

"Daniel, it is all speculation. The facts don't bear your theory out." 

"Look Sam, you have to forget thinking laterally on this one. Just because point 1 takes you to point 2 then point 3 in physics, doesn't mean it works the same way in dealing with human behavior." 

"That's just it. They weren't human, were they? At least nothing we've seen even suggests it, so rules of human behavior don't apply." 

"I didn't mean to suggest they did. I just meant that the predictability of sentient beings isn't the same as the predictability of atomic particles." 

Yep, they're at it again. I snag a cup of coffee from Daniel's ever ready pot and settle ring side to enjoy the bout. 

"We're getting away from the central point. The social behavior of P2X-466 had to be an outgrowth of their religious beliefs that the Ancients were benign deities." 

"As an archeologist, I'm surprised to hear you say that. Where is your evidence? Don't you need written records, or artifacts, at least some shred of physical evidence to support your supposition? You don't have anything to back your claim. It has too much wish and wonder in it." 

Ouch! Gotta give it to Carter. She's packs a powerful wallop. 

"There is parallel development to be considered. You can find examples of this type of behavior in a dozen earth based cultures alone. There is also the oral history of the inhabitants of P3X-254 to be taken into account, as well as the data we received from the historical records of the hill people on P3X-961. There are even legends among the Jaffa that can be seen as corroborating evidence." 

Danny-boy is no slouch either. Gives it right back with interest. 

"'Could be seen' doesn't mean it is." 

"It doesn't mean it isn't, either. If you close your mind to the possibility, you'll miss the clues that can lead up to an answer you might never have envisioned." 

Nice block. Daniel can weave and bob with the best of them. Carter may be hard hitting, but it won't do her any good if she can't land the punch. 

"Just because you can imagine it doesn't make it real. How can getting their children killed lead you to the conclusion that they worshiped the Ancients as benign gods? We're talking about a civilization that sent every first born into a wasteland with nothing more than a knife and a canteen." 

I may have spoke too soon. That was a nasty uppercut. 

"If they survived, they became leaders, teachers, healers." 

"What about the ones that didn't?" 

"We're not trying to judge the morality of their behavior. We are trying to understand the impetus behind it." 

Whoops, a little wide of the mark there, kid. That light in her eyes says she's about to move in for the kill. 

"That's just it, Daniel. Where is the evidence that this social behavior is based on worship?" 

"Look at it like this, the Ancients built the Stargate system as a meansof traveling from one planet to another, from one galaxy to another. They encountered native populations as they traveled. You can't have strangers come to your world, build a giant stone ring, and then come and go through that ring without making an impression on the locals. Even if they never interacted with the natives, their presence, their activities, the Stargate itself would create an indelible impression. The people of P2X-466 might easily believe that these strange gods, who never caused them any apparent harm, were journeying on some holy quest. How far a stretch is it to see their later practice of sending their children off on a holy quest to seek direction in their lives as a copy of this perceived behavior of the gods?" 

Gotta admire the technique. He really threw her on that one. You can almost see the facts being reshuffled behind those bright blue eyes. 

"I don't know . . . " 

She's on the ropes now. 

"Think about it Sam. There is joy and excitement in the ceremonies of P2X-466. If the Ancients had been an evil influence, like the Gould, wouldn't the attitude of the people have been one of fear of reprisal if they didn't' comply rather than an expectation of spiritual help from a loving higher power? Have any of the Gould based societies we've come across mimicked the Gould because they liked them?" 

Ding! There goes the bell. This round goes to the winner and still champeen. 

"Jack, did you want something?" Daniel seems to finally notice the audience when he practically trips over me on his way for a refill. 

"Just stopped by to see if you guys were ready for lunch." 

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry. I wonder what's on the menu." 

"It's probably better if you don't know. Coming Carter?" 

"Sounds good to me, Sir." 

We head out into the hallway. Three, Two, One . . . 

"You know Daniel if you look at it like . . ." 

Ding! Round two has begun, folks. 

Finis   


* * *

>   
> © February 13, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### feedback on or off list is welcomed. All planetary designations have been changed to protect the innocent. 

* * *

  


_http://www.stargatefan.com_


End file.
